The process of performing motion estimation is able to be implemented in a number of ways. One implementation includes utilizing phase correlation. Phase correlation uses the Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) to estimate the offset between two similar images. In floating point implementations, the FFT is able to be computed with high precision. However, floating point arithmetic is too computationally complex for some applications, and a less demanding format such as fixed point is often used instead. Fixed point allows numbers to be represented with fewer bits and allows arithmetic with those numbers to be implemented more efficiently. For such fixed-point implementations, the FFT yields output values with limited precision, which reduces the performance of the phase correlation motion estimation.